This invention relates to a device for suspension of a solution container, principally for use in conjunction with a peritoneal dialysis solution container.
Currently, the most widely used method of kidney dialysis for treatment of End Stage Renal Disease (ESRD) is "hemodialysis". Here, the patient's blood is cleansed by passing it through an artificial kidney in an artificial kidney dialysis machine. By the process of diffusion across a semipermeable membrane in the artificial kidney, impurities and toxins are removed from the patient's blood to thereby perform a natural function of the patient's kidneys. Hemodialysis is generally required three times a week, each dialysis requiring 4-5 hours in a dialysis center or at home. During dialysis, the patient is "tied" to the machine by venous and arterial blood lines which convey his blood to and from the artificial kidney.
Although used less frequently than hemodialysis, a procedure known as "intermittent peritoneal dialysis" (IPD) is an accepted method for treating ESRD. In this procedure, a dialysis solution is infused into the patient's peritoneal cavity by means of tubing and a catheter. The peritoneum, which defines the peritoneal cavity, contains many small blood vessels and capillary beds which act as a natural semipermeable membrane. This natural membrane may be contrasted with the artificial membrane used in hemodialysis. In both cases, however, impurities and toxins in the blood are removed by diffusion across a membrane--a cellulose membrane of an artificial kidney or a peritoneal membrane of a peritoneal cavity.
In intermittent peritoneal dialysis, dialysis solution remains in the patient's peritoneal cavity for a time sufficient for blood impurities to be removed by diffusion across the peritoneal membrane and into the dialysis solution. The impurity containing dialysis solution then is drained from the peritoneal cavity by means of a catheter and tubing, and a fresh supply of dialysis solution is infused. Intermittent peritoneal dialysis utilizes pumps or other auxillary equipment to which the patient is "tied" during dialysis; here also the patient must remain sedentary.
"Continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis" (CAPD) is another type of peritoneal dialysis which uses the peritoneum as a semipermeable membrane. The continuous procedure has the important advantage, however, of enabling the patient to be ambulatory and conduct a normal routine during dialysis. The patient is not "tied" to a machine, and he must be sedentary only for the time period required to drain and infuse dialysis solution from and into the peritoneal cavity. This infusion and draining is handled by tubing and a surgically implanted, indwelling catheter in the patient's abdominal wall and in communication with his peritoneal cavity.
CAPD is intended to be a patient self-care technique once the catheter is surgically implanted. Thus, it is important that the apparatus involved, e.g., tubing and solution container and ancillary equipment such as the present invention, be simple and easy to use. The present invention is intended to simplify the procedure for infusing and draining dialysis solution, the invention being useful in the home or other location as well as in a medical facility. The invention concerns a novel device for suspension of a solution container. The device is portable and may be attached to a door or other elevated surface for infusion and drainage of the dialysis solution. The invention is also easily folded or rolled for carrying or storage, and is primarily intended for use with plastic CAPD dialysis solution containers.
A support for surgical bags and drain tubes for attachment to the sides of hospital beds is disclosed in Garth U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,386. Here, a support fabricated from wire is attached to the side of a hospital bed for hanging a urinary drain bag to receive body effluent. Unlike the hanger disclosed in Garth, the present invention is suitable for other than a hospital environment and can be used in three modes: (1) infusion; (2) drain; and (3) storage or carrying.
A foldable leaf bag holder is shown in Ross U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,888 which supports a plastic bag in a vertical or horizontal position. The device in Ross is always utilized on the ground, unlike the present invention which is intended to be hung from a door, shelf, desk top, or other elevated surface for infusion and drain of solution. A butchering stand is disclosed in Duke U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,234, which is foldable for storage, but does not permit meat to be butchered in more than one position. The butchering stand is cumbersome and its and Ross' design would not be adaptable, as the present invention is, for support of a solution container in infusion and drain.
In pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 093,356 of Kulin, et al., filed Nov. 13, 1979, commonly assigned, a solution container hanger constructed of wire is disclosed for support of a solution container in the infusion and drain positions. The hanger must be suspended from a door or other elevated surface during infusion, but is preferably placed on the floor for support of the solution container in the drain position. Although foldable for carrying or storage, the Kulin, et al. hanger cannot be "rolled" into the small size of the suspension device of this invention, and must be manually manipulated to go from an infusion to drain position.
None of the prior art hangers satisfy the following criteria for a device for suspension of a solution container adaptable for use in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis: (1) able to be easily folded or rolled for storage and transportation in a size small enough to fit into a coat pocket, purse, or briefcase; and (2) able to be suspended from a height necessary for both infusion and drain of dialysis solution. Thus, there is a need to provide a device for suspension of a solution container which is easily portable and can be attached to an elevated structure for both infusion and drain. A device for suspension of a solution container which is simple in design is also desirable for ease of manufacture.
With the advent of dialysis solutions contained in plastic bags, and the development of continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis, a simple device for suspension of a solution container for use by patients in and outside of a hospital environment is desired. A simple, effective, inexpensive device is important, particularly from a patient self-care standpoint, when practicing CAPD. It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide a device for suspension of a solution container which is simple, effective, inexpensive, easily portable, and can be hung from any convenient structure for both infusion and drainage.
As will be fully explained below, the present invention is easy to operate. Ease of operation is important for the practice of CAPD because of the large number of patients with limited physical capacity because of poor eyesight, weakness, arthritis and the like. This invention also is particularly advantageous for use by children and geriatric patients for these same reasons.